The Mission, Show me your and I'll Show you mines
by VandySkyXBridge
Summary: Bridge and Sky are sent on a special mission. They have to figure away to express their love for each other and can they make it work? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fic. Soo please REVIEW!!! I love SKY/Bridge fics so I wanted to write one of my own. **

**Just to let people know I don't own the Power Rangers!!!**

RANGERS REPORT TO COMMAND CENTER ASAP!!!! the intercomes blared.

Bridge was sitting on his bed in his and Sky's room reading a computer programing book. When he heard this he idmedialy

got up and ran to the command center. When he arrived there the other rangers were just getting there also. It looked like

Sky and Jack were in the training room and Syd just came from the mall with alot of shopping bags. And Z looks like she

been at the gym. Commander Kougar was starting to tell the rangers what the emergency was, when Bridge mind started to

wonder. He saw Sky in his blue wifebeater that was soked with sweat and it made him look soo hot. Sky was super ripped

and very follow the rules/asshole/serious/hardcore. And that turn Bridge on evem more. He knew in his heart that Sky really a softie

at heart. By the time he started really focusing on what the commander was saying he had miss that he was being ask a

question.

"Bridge is that ok?"Commader was looking at Bridge.

Bridge was starting to realize that everbody was staring at him.

"um i'm sorry sir. I lost my train of thought. What was the question?"

"I need you and Cadet Tate to fly power crystals to alpha mega 6. Can you do that?"

"Yes Sir." Bridge annouced.

Bridge knew in the back of his mind that it would be a long trip. It takes a month to reach that planet from earth.

In the back of his mind he knew that it would be hard to go on this trip, just them, and not express his feeling for Sky

like he wanted to. But he didnt know if Sky was gay or not. So it was best to keep it to himself for now til he is ready to say something.

He doesnt want to mess up a friendship.

When they were leaving the command center Z. pulled Bridge to the side.

"Look I know you dont want to tell Sky your feeling about him, but if you keep staring like you did just now you might give

him a hint." Z. whispered.

"I know i'm trying to stop, but its hard. And I don't think it best for me to go on this trip though."

"You can handle it. just be careful with what you do and say"

"Thats the thing its hurts keeping it to myself and its hurt to see Jack trying to hook him up everytime we all hang out.

It just involes the girls getting mad at what an asshole he is and leaving. Saying he could have a small dick thats why he

an ass. They dont know him like i do." Bridge was on the verge of tears.

"And I understand, all i'm saying is to becareful. I will try my best to keep in touch ok."

"Uh huh." They huged then went their seprate ways.

But what they didnt know was that Sky was in charge of the Securtiy room and heard them on the cameras.

_"So Bridge has feeling for me."_ He thought.

_"How can he like me? I been nothing but mean to him. I mean I have always had a little thing for him but I didnt think_

_he would be the same for me."_ He was starting to think out loud.

_"Maybe this trip will do us both some good, and I'm not going to srew this up."_

The remaining rangers and the commander wished them both good luck on their trip. Sky started the ship and they were

off. Bridge got out of his seat started to leave the pilot room when sky stoped him.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked bridge.

"Um..going to read. Do you just want to take turns on flying?"Bridge asked showing that he wanted to leave the room.

"Well I can put it on auto pilot. Don't you just want to talk for a min?"

Bridge got nervous fast.

"um..um...maybe later. I don't feel good. I think i'll rest." He manged out hoping Sky would understand he not ok.

"Well ok. I'll see you when you get up." He respond a little hurt in the inside.

Bridge walked into the only resting room which only had one bed which means he and Sky would have to share. He was not looking forward to

how that would go. He laid down and drifted off. He never heard Sky walk in, neither did he feel when sky got into

bed also. Sky tried something that he hoped Bridge would not kill him for. He wraped his arm around Bridge and placed

his face on Bridge's Back and without bridge realizing what he was doing he grab sky's hands and intangled them with his

and relaxed himself into Sky's chest. Sky realized that Bridge was still sleep and probally not knowing what he was doing,

but it was great to be holding Bridge.

"I'll protect you forever and love you forever. You are mines Bridge Carson. Know that I love you." Then he placed a kiss

on Bridge's neck which made Bridge stir alittle but not wake up. Sky finally let Sleep overcome him as he held Bridge even tighter

as if trying to prevent people from getting near him.

**TBC...**

**NEXT-[Bridge awakes to someone holding him and reacts fast and loud. [Bridge and Sky start to get closer. [Earth is under attack**

**Please Let me know if you liked it. I update pretty much everyday if I can get some reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! IT WAS DONE BUT FANFICTION WAS DOWN!! HERE IT IS NOW.**

**Well I have got some great reviews and would love many more!! Thanks for enjoying my First Fic. Now on with the story.**

**ALSO: I DON'T OWN THE POWER RANGERS!!...but I wish...hehe.**

RING RING RING!!

"Damn alarm" Bridge muttered still sleep and still oblivious to who was holding him. He shut it off with his mind.

_'Wait these aren't my hands._'He thought. _'Wait Sky is wrap around me. OMG! I Love this. But what if it was an accident_

_and he gets pisst that I didnt make him move?'_ Bridge was starting to get worried. _'I can't mess up our friendship no_

_matter how much I want this. I wont be able to handle it.'_ Bridge started moving off the bed trying not to wake Sky from his sleep.

"mmmhm..be still babe.."Sky muttered, still sleep. Bridge froze for a min. _'Did he just call me babe?'_ Bridge thought.

_'maybe I shouldnt move. Wait dont think that, it could be a dream. ok I have to move.'_

"I said be still Bridge!" Sky awoke annyoed that Bridge started moving away. But then he realized what he just said.

"Um..I'm sorry about that Bridge."Sky mention.

Bridge Blushed"Its ok." He started to leave.

"Bridge wait!" Bridge stop in his tracks. Turing back to Sky.

"Yes?"

"I..um...I like you...well actually I love you." Bridge felt his knees start giving away. With his powers he could tell that

Sky was being honest. He would want nothing more than to be with Sky but there are many reason why he shouldn;t be with him.

SKy loved SPD and it was against rules to be gay in SPD. And if Sky gets thrown out he would never forgive himself.

"Sky..no..don't say that!" Bridge started yelling. It shocked Sky to see Bridge so hurt and upset. He thought Bridge

would be happy when he said that.

"Sky you can;t mean that"

"But I do Bridgey. I always knew that I loved you. I even loved how when Jack would hook me up you would snap

an attitude towards the girl then when she left me you would still be mad at me. I always thought that was cute of you."

"Sky..."Bridge chuckled

"Its against SPD rules. I refuse to be the reason your not in SPD." Bridge turned towards the doors.

But before he could reach the buttons to open it, he was knocked back onto the bed by Sky's force field.

"Ouch..that hurt you asshole!"Bridge yelled. Sky laugh.

"I thought I told you not to leave. Your not listening very well. I said I love you. That means your mines. I made a promise already to

You." SKy said almost demanding. Bridge found this very attractive. This attitude is what the other girls run away from.

But this made Bridge want Sky even more.

"You did huh?"Bridge ask while rubbing his head.

"Yes I did. And I'm not letting you go. ok? We can take care of the SPD thing later. Right now we have 30 days just

to be us." Bridge could tell by Sky's face that he was serious.

Bridge looked into Sky blue beautiful eyes and said"Well, I guess you won babe. hehe" When Sky heard this he grabed

Bridge and slamed him onto the mattress.

"Well then lets have some fun." Sky slamed his mouth to Bridge's.

Bridge felt Sky tongue moving in his mouth then he moved his in sky;s. Before they knew it they were sparing with

their tongues. Then Sky let his hand run under Bridge shrits and feel his chest. Bridge was ripped to. Sky wasnt expecting

that. With out warning Bridge let out a moan beacuse of sky's hand. Sky took full advantage of this he wanted to

hear Bridge scream his name. He let his hand travel down Bridge chest then undbucked bridge's pants. Bridge started

kissing sky even more passionally. When Sky final got to bridge's already hard dick, he started to stroke him. Bridge

let out a loud moan. Then Bridge whispered in Sky's ear "I'll protect you forever and love you forever.

You are mines Schuyler 'Sky' Tate. Know that I love you." Sky was shocked to hear this he didnt know that Bridge heard

him.

"so you heard me.." Bridge chuckled.

"Yea, I heard you. I thought that was part of my dream at first. But after you told me you loved me I knew it had to be

muhhh.." Bridge was almost close to cuming. Sky started going faster loving bridge shacked breathing and moaning.

but then...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

DAMN!" Sky said as he quickly got of bridge. It was the commander doing his check up to see how they were doing so far.

"Go awnser babe, I'll still be here when you get back." Sky agreed then kissed bridge one more time and left.

At that moment Bridge called Z. asap! "hello?"She must be sleep he thought.

"Hey am I waking you?"

"Bridge? NO you arent!! Whats going on?"

"I have much to tell you!!" He said excitedly

**TBC...**

**Next-[Bridge and Sky get to know each other better [Sky gets some bad news about bridge.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm going to update soon. I'm in school now and very busy but that not going to stop me from updating. Check again soon!!

SKYXBridge 


	4. Chapter 4

OK sorry for the long update. I been really Busy. Thanks soo much for the reviews. I would love more!! hehe. Ok

well on with the love!!

By the time Sky was done talking to the commander, bridge had been off the phone with Z. and had took a shower. When

Sky walked in he was looking pretty irate.

"what did the commander want that took that long?" Asked Bridge coming out of the bathroom with a towel wraped around

his waist.

"um.. to check in and to verify some of the ship parts. Sorry it took me so long." Said Sky

"Its cool I was able to make a call and to take a shower."

"Really now..? And were you thinking about me?" Sky walked towards Sky and sliped his hand into Bridge's towel and grabed

his ass. Bridge let out a little yelp.

"mmhummm..so you like that? Well what eles do you like?" Sky started nibbling on Bridge ear lobe.

"ummmmmm...I don't...umm..whatever is good." Bridge was starting to moan. He loved having sky hand on his ass.

"maybe you'll like this." Sky started kissing down bridge's chest.

Still grabing on to bridge's ass sky started to pull the towel of bridge with his teeth.

"wow, i love my view." said sky, Bridge chuckled.

at this point bridge was at full hard on.

"what do you measure up to?"

"um..I thnink about a full 10 inches."

"nice" Sky started to lick bridge head and tongueing his slit.

Bridge was losing focus.

"umm...what about you?"

"hum...I think about 13 inches." DAMN! Bridge mentally kicked himself. He knew that it would hurt like hell

when Sky fucked him. Before he could think anymore Sky took all of bridge in his mouth.

"Oh My God!!" Sky was like a pro. He was moving up down on bridge licking, sucking, and using little teeth.

Bridge was so lost in thought he almost colasped on the floor.

Sky stoped for a min. which got him protest from bridge.

"are you ok there?" Sky asked

"yea, i'm good babe."

Sky went back to work.Bridge started to grab Sky's hair to aid him out.

Bridge morpher started to ring but he knew who it was because the Ring tone was Let's Go By Frou Frou. It had to be

Z.. "Um ignore it, its no one." Bridge said almost like a moan, but sky didnt hear either one of the things he was busy.

Couple of min. later bridge felt his body starting

to coltevate "Sky...I..oh man..I cummin.."

Sky started to speed up on bridge and he came in Sky mouth. He swallowed it all up.

"Oh my god sky I love you soo much."

"I love you to babe. I think that was great!" Bridge chuckled. Then Sky kissed him

"I think it time that I paid the favor back." Bridge manage to between kisses.

"If you want, sure." They started back kissing when.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

They broke the kiss

"I think I'll take this one this time." said bridge.

"Ok, but don't be long."

"Like you. hehe I'll try not to."

Bridge left for the communication room. He sat down and the screen poped up it was Katz and Z.

"Hey guys whats going on? Whats with the long faces?"

Sky was waiting for bridge to get back, so he decieded that he would get into the bed nude and surprise Bridge.

15 min later Bridge came in with tears in his eyes, red face, and hicups. Sky jumped up out of the bed to

go to see what was wrong with him, but bridge ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Sky banged on the door.

"babe whats wrong?" Sky was getting very worried he had never seen bridge so sad.

"please go away sky!" Bridge sounding really hurt.

"what happened please tell be bridge!" Sky was starting to yell. He didn't like Bridge upset and he wanted to help

him and stop the problem.

"DAMNIT BRIDGE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!"Sky yelled loudly.

"My mother died." Bridge said softly.

Sky was in shock. He didn't know what to do? Should he leave him alone or what? Damn this is going to be hard,he thought.

I need to call for advice.

Sky told bridge to hold on tight he was coming back, that he loved him and that he will help him with this no matter what.

TBC...

Next- Bridge advoids Sky, and everybody eles thats trying to reach him.

Please Review.

Also, I'm taking ideas on what the advice should be. sooo let me know your ideas!! I might just use one of them!  
Of course you will be recongized for the advice you give. I don't steal. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for the long update! I been really busy with school. I'll try to keep the updates quick.

well here is the 5th chapter. PS its really short. The next will be longer!! SRY

Bridge has been trying all night to avoid sky but yet the incesent cell calls to the bathroom and the banging on the door,

was not helping. Finally after 3 hours of crying, 10 min. of throwing up, and 20 min. of thinking how he going to deal with

this Bridge came out of the bathroom, Only to have Sky run right pass him.

"Be Right Back!! Gotta Pee!" Sky screamed.

Bridge chuckled a bit. He knew from that moment that he would be ok. But in the back of his mind he was thought 'If I really

get close enough to Sky what if I lose him to? I can't handle another heart break.' He was on the verge of tears. He felt Sky's

arms wrap around his waist. Bridge pulled away.

"I'm going to um..'sniffle' call in to base and check in." Bridge said leaving Sky,

"Ok I'll go with you."Sky said softly.

"No. You stay, I'll be back later."

"ok, but bridge know that I'm here for you. Ok?"

Bridge nodded. "Thats what i'm afraid of..." Bridge muttered.

Sky watch as Bridge left the room. He knew that Bridge was hurting but why couldn't he open up to him? He loves Bridge

with all his heart. He needed Bridge to open up before he hurts himself. Meanwhile Z had been trying to reach Bridge

all day but he was ignoring her calls and the commanders. She finally decieded to call Sky to see if he knew what was up.

Dufflebag boy-lil wayane started to play on Sky phone he kenw it was Z. He quickly picked up and ask her if she talkd

to bridge at all since he been locked up in the bathroom. When he found out nobody heard from bridge he went to go see

what bridge was really up to.

TBC...

SRY for it being short!! It'll be long next chap.!!

NEXT-SKY GET PISST AT BRIDGE, THEY ARRIVE AT THEIR MISSION PLANET. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Readers suprise update!! Shocker to everyone including myself. Sorry I been on a long need Hiatus. But I'm back**

**ready to get story cont. Please Review!!**

When Sky arrived to where bridge was he was shocked as to what he heard. 'Matt what are we going to do about mom?'

It was Bridge's brother Matt. Sky decieded to evesdrop a little bit more. ' I have it taken care of little bro, just

take care of yourself on that mission and come back safe.'

"But Matt I need to be there to help you!...mom would want me there." Bridge was on the verge on tears again.

'Hey I have this undercontrol, mom knew you were a S.P.D. Ranger so I sure she is happy. And plus she knows

you love her. Have you talked to Sky about it yet?'

"No, I don;t want him to think I'm a baby and leave me already." Said Bridge

When Sky heard this he got mad quickly. 'What the fucks makes bridge think that i;m that weak and cold that I would

leave him like that.' Sky thought.

'BRIDGE! Why would you think that? You have been friends since you were little. Talk to him!' Matt yelled.

Before Bridge could answer the alarms went off alerting them that they were at there destination.

"I gotta go matt. I will call you soon as I get back ok?"

"Ok, and talk to him Bridge!"

They hung up and Bridge walked out and went looking for sky. He found him in the room sitting down on the bed.

"Hey we arrived at the planet just a 2 hours and we can drop off the crystals." Bridge said, but Sky didn't look up

from his shoes.

Bridge got worried, "Sky whats wrong?"

Sky looked up and his face showed anger that Bridge had never seen before and step back aliitle.

"So you think I'm that weak that you can't tell me anything bridge?" Bridge was shocked.

"You listend on my conversation!! It was private you asshole!" Bridge was about to leave when Sky grabed his arm

and spun him around, then slamed him on the wall, sky had his face really close to bridge's. Bridge could feel

sky's breathing and likewise.

"Now look here Bridge..." Sky was really pisst yet had something eles in his eye bridge couldn't tell just yet

"I said I love you, and I meant it. I'm not that weak where I would end it because your showing emotions. Its

a hard time for you right now and I want you to run to me so I can take care of you!"

Bridge was on the verge of tears, but happy ones. And just then out of nowhere he jumped sky and started to kiss

him with force. Sky opened his mouth letting bridge tongue in. Just then Bridge kicked the wall he was against with

his foot pushing him and sky on the bed.

They were moving so fast they didn't realize they were both naked. Bridge was kissing down sky's chest and licking

nips. Sky growled at this and it turned bridge on even more.

Bridge staring a Skys's massive dick. Sky was off by a little he was at least 14 1/2 or 15 and very thick around.

Sky looked at bridge and chuckled.

Bridge took notice. He started to sighed and went down on sky.

Sky brain was loosing blood, he couldn't focus. Then the next thing he knew bridge took him in fully. He was shocked

bridge didn't choke. The girls usally did.

Bridge then moved so they could 69 each other. Bridge was moaning on sky dick as sky blew him. Just then he felt fingers

enter his entrance. He stop suck and scream "ouch!" Just then Sky put Bridge under him and put bridges legs on

his shoulder.

"Bridge try to relaxed" Sky sooth

"EhUm...ok" Bridge moaned.

Just then sky put three of his fingers in bridge. Bridge was no longer in pain he started to moan more and rock with

sky's hand.

Then when sky pulled out he felt empty.

"Bridge I want you to take a deep breath and relax." Bridge nodded and then sky enter him.

Sky almost lose control just putting his head in. Bridge was tight and hot.

Sky took his time until he was fully in bridge, some girls would say he too big or complain that he broke someting.

"Sky fucking move!" Bridge complained. Sky Chuckled and started to move in and out slowly then fast.

The next thing he knew bridge was on top of him bouncing up and down. They were both moaning loud.

Sky grabing bridge's dick and started to jaack him off while bridge rode him.

this made bridge lose control and bust all over sky's washboard absw while screaming Skys name.

Bridge ass tighted and Sky lost control also and shot his seed into bridge screamig bridge's name.

Bridge layed on top of sky, and his seamen.

"Sky don't pull out yet." Sky chucked and they went to sleep interwine together forgetting to clean up.

**TBC**

**So I updated and will soon!! I'm soo excited i updated!! Please Review.  
**

**NEXT-THE mission**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!! I told you I was going to update soon! haha! I love my Reviews!!! Please keep them coming!**

**Terrific Tina I 3 you!! and SKYXBRidge-smut-master loved your last review!! Everyone here the next chapter!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sky woke up with bridge sleeping on his chest and turned off the alarm. He remember what happend last night

and that he was still in bridge. He started to pull out slowly try not to wake up bridge. Bridge still awoke from

the empty feeling. Sky looked at his boyfriend.

"Hey sexy" and gave bridge a peck on his lips.

"you know i could get use to waking up like this." Bridge whispered in sky ear.

They were about to do a repeat of last night but the alarms starting going off.

"Damn! That commander sures know ruin a moment." Sky said getting angry.

"Sky calm down," Bridge grabed sky dick, Sky eyes shot open."When you get of the phone with him we'll have more fun"

Sky moaned, "Ok, baby"

With that bridge got up. "Where are you going?", Asked Sky

"To take a shower." Bridge gave him a wink, and left.

Sky went to the phone and answerd.

When he got back bridge had been out of the shower and dressed in his S.P.D. Uniform. Yet he was on the phone again.

Sky remember how mad bridge was last time he evesdroped so he just walked in making enough noise to let bridge know

he was there.

Bridge looked at sky then threw his shoe at him. "Sky shut up!"

Sky chuckled and went to go take a shower. He was in there for a while, because when he came out bridge was sleep.

Sky went over and kissed bridge.

"Hey baby, we are here and we have to drop off the power crystals."

Bridge groned,"ok, or we can stay in bed." He pulled sky on top of him.

Sky stopped him and insted pulled him up from the bed.

"Come on, baby the faster we do this the faster we can get to bed."

"Ok, well before we go can we get some butter toast wiggles fingers?"

Sky laughed, "Yes babe if that whats you want then yes."

Bridge was super happy. Yes for the toast but for having sky as well. It seemed like everything was going right.

But outside of the side of the side no one was prepared for.

"Bridge are you ready?" Sky asked getting one of the cases.

"You know there are only two boxes. Why am I going also?" Bridge asked

"Because I want to be with you."

"Sky your such a loser." Bridge said walking out. Sky started to laugh.

As soon as they saw the alpha mega 6 captain. Before you could blink sky was back into S.P.D, Hardcore leader.

Bridge grinned as Sky and The leader was talking. He knew that even though sky was looking pretty serious and mean

right now that he knew sky real soft side. Just then a laser beam hit bridge in the back. He fell cold on the ground.

Sky imediatly rushed to bridge side Putting his head in his lap. "Bridge wake up! Come on bridge!"

"What happend!" The commander asked.

"He been shot in the back." Sky was hurt and angry.

"Sir" a new old looking cadet steped up, "I'm sorry I didn't put the safty on"

Sky was in kill mode ready to kill the cadet. But the commander stop him.

"Go take care of your teammate. I will handle my cadet." Sky nodded and Alpha Mega 6 doctors took bridge to the

infirmery. With sky not to far behind.

* * *

**30 mins later**

Sky had alerted the base on earth that Bridge had been injured. He had his wound wraped, but he still didn't

wake up.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!!!!

All the rangers drop what they were doing and rushed there.

The commander and Dr. Katz didn't look happy. Then the commander spoked "Rangers I have some bad news. Cadet Carson

was injured on duty today, and is in coma."

All the rangers where in complete shock. Z started to cry."But I just talked to him this morning!!"

"It happend two hours ago. But I will keep you all updated. You are dismiss."

Z was pisst! _How could Sky let this happen to bridge!_ she thought. _I'm going to call that asshole!

* * *

_

**Alpha Mega 6**

Bridge was still out and sky was holding his hand.

"Bridge please wake up baby. I need you."

Then his phone started played his new ring tone for Z.

He step out to answer it.

**TBC...**

**I Love my reviews!!! Please more!!!**

**I will try to update Christmas eve!!**

**Happy Holidays to all my Readers!!**

**VANDYSKYXBridge!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Real Chap

Well time for another chapter!! YEA! Thanks for all the responces that I got about how this chapter should be.

I love hearing from my readers. Well on with it. (Sry it's short. I'm out of town for the Holidays)

Sky phone was ringing so he step out of bridge hospital room to answer it. Before he could say 'hello' someone

was screaming in his ear.

"SKY!! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. YOU LET BRIDGE GET HURT. YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!! I'M SOO MAD AT YOU BASTARD!"

"Whoa Z. Calm down!" Sky pulled the phone from his ear and could still hear Z. yelling at him.

"Z. I didn't know it was..." Sky just couldn't get a word in. She kept yelling and making some scary threats.

Sky started to get annoyed! "Z! Shut the fuck up! I do love him and I will take care of him. I'll see you when

we get back!" Before she could responed he hung up.

When he walk back into bridge's room he saw that bridge had woken up. Bridge started laughing.

"what?!" Sky asked, while walking over to bridge to hold him.

"I heard.You guys." Bridge giggled.

Sky Chuckled, "Yea, well I'm sure everybody in the infirmery did."

Then Sky got serious. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you."

Bridge saw the worry in sky eyes."Sky, it's ok. I'm fine and you are here with me."

Then Bridge kissed Sky. Sky was starting to get into it when he remembered where they were.

"Bridge let's go back to the ship." Bridge nodded and changed into his clothes.

After arriving on the ship, Bridge had alerted everyone at Earth S.P.D. that he was fine.

After Bridge was done with everything, Sky had picked bridge up, put him on his shoulder and carried him into the

bedroom.

Sky didn;t waste anytime to get bridge naked. Bridge could swear that Sky ripped his shirt.

After sky got him self naked he he started to falter for a min. "Bridge are you ok to do this?"

Bridge Chuckled, "Yea Sky now hurry up!" Sky laughed.

THen sky started to finger bridge with his index finger. Bridge was feeling pain, but soon it faded.

Sky put 3 fingers in and bridge was moving on his fingers. Sky could tell that bridge was ready.

"It's time baby!"

"Sky i been ready."

Then before sky could do the next thing bridge had push him on his back. then bridge strated sky and slamed him self

on sky. Sky could swear his rolled around competely. Bridge started to ride him like there was no tommorrow.

"Omg Sky!! I love you soo much!!"

"I love you to baby!!!!"

Then bridge started to bounce faster and quicker as sky started to jack him off in the process.

"Sky baby I'm...ehuhk so close!!"

"Me too babe, just a little more!"

Then Bridge lost control, and to bridge it felt like 10gal of cum shot out of him, while screaming skys name.

Sky felt Bridge wall start to close up around him. He couldn't hold out any longer and shot his seed it to bridge.

Bridge felt like it was a lake that sky shot into him. He loved it.

Both extremly tired. Passed out again before even cleaning up again.

"I love you Sky Tate"

"I love you to Bridge Tate"

TBC...

NEXT- DID SKY PREPOSE? OR WAS that mistake. hahaha

"Happy Holiday To all My Readers!" 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm thinking about ending this story at Chapter 8. Sorry guys I lost my muse for it. It's not over yet but it will

be. Sorry!! I still love my Readers!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 I'm BacK!

GUESS WHAT!! I'm going to cont. the story!! I had found a muse!! So be prepared the story is coming back!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Readers!!! I'm trying to post a new chapter by monday, but my muse left for this story! So far non of the SKY X BRidge stories have been updated. It's

seems since SPD ended so has inperation. Sorry But i'll keep trying. 


End file.
